Gods and the Kings Fighters
The Hayekian Libertarians of Great Kazulia are a party in Kazulia. They are a relatively young party, and have played a bigger role in the recent history of Kazulia by de-throning the Vánioka-emperor, and defending Kazulia against Solentian Nunciristst. Basic Principles The basic principles were first written down in the party's founding document, the Visdom Manifest in September 2297 in Vánioka-City (today Ulfmærr) in Latin, Kazulian, and Hulstrian. The other important document concerning the party's way is the Via ex Sklaverei, written in 2320 when the party changed it's name. The principles were freedom and dignity of human life, but in 2338 the N'quissz Levia'Turak was made basic document of the party, and so then it featured the "lizardisation" of the country. However, in 2340, after the undead lizards made the party lose votes in the elections, Hayek was "revitalised", and removed all lizardness, except for one minister. History The Foundation First thoughts concerning a new party in Kazulia appeared in 2295 in letters between Theodore I. Duke of Islyn, and the economist Firdrik von Hayek. Both were enemies of the communist party that was leading the country, and even more appalled when the Vániokas overtook it and installed Denis Vánioka as emperor. When this happened, they finally called the Freedom Party of Kazulia into life in September 2297. Their goal was to end the Vánioka-Regime and to reinstall freedom in Kazulia. The Freedom Party of Kazulia In 2305 they won their first elections by gaining more than 3 quarters of the votes, and so they managed to rise a riot against the Vániokans, which led to the capture and later execution of the leaders of the Vánioka Dynasty in 2306. However, the emperor managed to stay until 2312. Shortly after the victory of freedom, the Vánioka Dynasty tried a comeback, together with a (much more dangerous) Solentian Nuncirist party. The Hayekian Libertarians of Great Kazulia When this new threat emerged, things in the party changed. The supported Theodore I. Duke of Islyn was head of state, and decided, that as a response to the new situation, new maxims were needed. So the party came up with a binding treaty, the "New Kazulia", which would make every change of law impossible. 2320, The Solentians were fought back, and the party changed its name. Why is not fully clear. The party said that it was important to show its origins and principals, therefor they named themselves after their founder and newly appointed leader Firdrik von Hayek, but rumor has that a party from Huthori had something to do with this. Also, the duke stepped back to make place for his son and successor Theodore II. Shortly afterwards, the New Kazulia was ratified in order to ensure freedom after the Solentian attack. In 2328 the old KSP came back to Kazulia, and after they were elected, withdrew from the New Kazulia. Not long before these elections, two ministers, among them the Hulstrian aristocrat Hubertus van Hochenstolt resigned, after an inner party strife, when it was made clear by Firdrik von Hayek, that New Kazulia had to be removed. The Lizard Glory In 2338 Firdrik von Hayek died, and in his last will he made Achfa'War N'quisszz Levia his successor. This changed the party quite thourroughly, and in general came as a big surprise. Now the party featured the partly undead lizard people, and did everything to "lizardise" the country. Hayek "Revival" However, in 2340, Hayek was "revitalised", how exactly stayes unknown, and took the party over again. He removed all lizardness, stating that he "never mentioned those bastards in the testament", and revealed they had been a strange sect of normal humans wearing lizard costumes and using some kind of drugs. Recent Election Result In the last elections in 2344, the Hayekian Libertarians got 91 seats from 183, and became the second powerful party in Kazulia. 5 ministries (foreign affairs, defence, justice, education and culture, trade and industry) are maintained by their candidates. Important Members Firdrik von Hayek Firdrik von Hayek was the founder and first leader of the party. He was an economist, and the first person who had constant contact to the family of Islyn. He died by a heart attack in February 2338, and was followed by Theodore II. former Duke of Islyn, but only until June 2338, when his last will was read out where he named his successor. He was "revitalised" in 2340, and took the lead of the party again, and now he's again the first and most powerful man in the party. Theodore III. Duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr Theodore III. is the current leader of the Islyn family. Due to the unusual short time an Islyn is able to reign, he followed his father in 2324. What his father is doing now is not known, but rumor has that all Islyn leaders get somewhat strange while their leading. Some believe that they have been fooling around with black magic, others say that they pray to some kind of demon, but usually such rumors die away quickly when an Islyn is near. The Islyns are a quite new aristocracy in Kazulia, and no one knows exactly where they came from and how they acclaimed the territory of Ulfmærr (where the city of Ulfmærr lies). From 2340 to 2344 he was Republikpresident of the Kazulianisk Statsförbund Republik. He was Republikpresident for two times, and already announced that he won't candidate a third time, thus making way for his son Theodore IV. Aurelianus Archemid The former catholic bishop Aurelianus Archemid is the candidate for the head of government. He was known for his preaches against the wickedness of the sinners, when suddenly, after he got to know Asmodeus Duke of Islyn, the father of Theodore I., he changed completely, resigned as bishop, and became much more reasonable and also charismatic. He gave some great speeches against the Vánioka regieme, and had to hide from their executive for some months. Forecias Geraldiosus The relatively young Forecias Geraldiosus was a friend of Hayek, and is the candidate for the minister of foreign affairs. He has been minister for some time, and has dealt with the crisis between Gishoto and Dranland concerning the Dranish extermination of the Welsh race. He is very popular, and the face the party loves to show most. Archomanifestor Magnus et Horribilis qui inest omnes Potestatem This is the name of the candidate for the ministry of internal affairs. He is a close friend to the Islyns, and some whisper he is some sort of spiritual leader for them. He maintained the police with an iron fist when he was minister, and it is told that he might have tortured one or two criminals to death himself. Therefor he is clearly not approved of by the people of Kazulia, especially since rumor also had that he is not only arresting criminals, and the darkest rumor, which is energically fighted by the party, is, that his tortured victims have been innocent, and he used them as some sort of sacrifice in a sinister ceremony. Fiyllyn ni Urchatora Fiyllyn is the candidate for finances. It is not clear of what gender Fiyllyn is, either he's a very feminine male or she's a quite manly woman. Sure is, that Fiyllyn doesn't approve the Dranish, and it's huge love for money. Fiyllyn is always seen in the newest fashion, which goes a quit metrosexual way. Fiyllyn is good with money, and his crisis-budget was a success that helped to build the Kazulian army up quite fast. Graf Leopold IV. von Saltzburgh Graf Leopold IV. is the relatively new candidate for the minister of defense. He is an Hulstrian aristocrat and has served in the military in the rank of a "Generalleutnant". He reformed the Kazulian army largely with the new budget by Fiyllyn, and is known to be a severe but generally just leader, and a great companion after his sixth glass of "Himbeerschnaps" (a brand made of raspberries) or respectively his third bottle of wine. Henrich "der Löwe" Der Löwe is the current minister of Justice. He is another noble in the party, and is known for his constant quarrels with the three main churches in Kazulia. He is Hulstrian, and his nickname "der Löwe" (the lion) was given to him because of his choleric character and his astounding hair. He is another hardliner in the chain of justice ministers, and made Kazulia a definite country of written law. He also worked out the first penal law book, the Constitutio criminalis henricia. Tarquinius C. Inferius Tarquinius is the current minister of Infrastructure and Transport. He took his latin name (his normal one was Harald Skjærgard) too sound more elaborate, and this kind of pride made him quite obnoxious within the party. He is said to have wanted the education post, and that it's due to inner party quarrels he got infrastructure, which is seen as stressy but disreputable. Shsszz'ssszziss the Lizard of Societé The candidate for health and social services, Shsszz'ssszziss was one of those who pretended to be giant walking and talking lizards, but at least not to be undead. He came into the party together with Achfa'War N'quisszz Levia, the leader in the lizard age. He understands society as an "egg-based" community, and likes to point that out whenever it's possible. He is the only one of the strange sect that remained in the party, because of his cool and elaborate name (Lizard of Societé). Noone complained, simply because he didn't get any responsibilities but instead a representative, Håkon Leifsson, who does the whole work for him. Hertzog Ferdinand V. von Garz The second Hulstrian high noble in the party, Hertzog Ferdinand V., is candidate for the ministry of Education and culture, and the only candidate which hasn't had his ministry once. His enemies claim that he just bought his way in, because the von Garzes are one of the richest families in Kazulia. Therefore he hasn't done anything important by now, and there's not much to say about him. Aud Sværtsdøden One of the two female candidates in the party, Aud Sværtsdøden, is candidate for science and technology. She is, obviously, a Kazulian, and is known for her closeness with normal people. Allthough rumor says that she had various wild sexual affairs with most of the higher politicians in the party, and that this must have been her way to her current position, she is quite popular. Whenever confronted with this rumors, she normally just quotes her most beloved quotation, "fama eunda crescit", and smiles mystically. Josef "Sepp" Hofbauer Sepp is the candidate for the ministry of food and agriculture. No one knows how he could make it to this post, because he's stupid, naive, simple, and generally lazy, and had no job before he came to the party for 30 years. Most intellectuals in Kazulia hate him, and everytime he or his face or his chicken "Erna" appear on the media, the media complain about the great loss of consumers. He is not related to anyone in the party, and didn't know anyone important before he became candidate for the ministry, and is considered too stupid to blackmail his way into the party, so everyone stands clueless when confronted with the fact that he's where he is now. Baronesse Julia du Mal von Innsbrueck Baronesse du Mal is the current candidate for the ministry of environment and tourism. She is the second clearly female candidate in the party, and another noble, but at least not Hulstrian. She is Kazulian, quite young, and much more atractive than Aud. Of course that fact is used by her or the party's enemies who state that the Hayekian Libertarians only take "hot chicks" into what they call the "inner circle". She is a widow, and some folk would say that, allthough the doctors said it was exhaustion, her husband died in their wedding night after she sucked his blood out of him and "left the rest for her bats". She only likes to appear by nighttime, and always wears a classy dark cape, which has brought her the nickname "Baronesse with Cape", which is seldom used due to its lack of inspiration. Faizal ibn Mhukkhaddin The only thing people have seen from Faizal ibn Mhukkhaddin is his giant hooknose, the only thing recognisable under his grey hooded cloak. He is also arab, but surely never has been a slave. He was a close friend of Theodore II., but seems to have overthrown things with Theodore III., which is more influenced by Esterriban. He is the only one who seems to like the Archomanifestor, and is at ease with Shirzzzzassszz and Inshissszzz. Late Important Members Lord Ferinnungus de Voltigniére Lord Ferinnungus was candidate for the minister of justice. He was a foreigner, and therefore suspicious to most Kazulians. He wanted to install some kind of an inquisitional process into criminal law, which made him more unpopular, and he was said to be a homosexual. He was highly superstitious and believed in witches, which ought to be burned in his opinion. Most people wondered how he made it to his position in the party which normally features competent people. When the party was changed in July 2338 he had to go and was replaced by another lizard. Esterriban al Hashimin The former candidate for health and social services, Esterriban was once a slave in Kafuristan, but managed to flee to Kazulia. There he met Asmodeus Duke of Islyn's father Arngrimm, the first Islyn in Kazulia, and introduced him to some culture he must have met during his journey to Kazulia. Arngrim must have granted him some favours for this, and one of them made him a top politician in the party. It was most likely that he would be the replacement for Lord Ferinnungus. It was also known that he hates Inshissszzz and Shirzzzzassszz, which might have been the reason for his resignation in July 2338. Laurent Encilliosus II. Another noble, Laurent E. II., was candidate for food and agriculture. He was a far cousin of Theodore III., and didn't have much to do, because the party normally tried not to interfere with agriculture and food. He was quite naive, and the only time he was focus of the medial attention was because he accidentially ran over a male prostitute with his truck, which caused some rumors, which became boring very quickly. He was finally replaced by a lizard in July 2338. Achfa'War N'quisszz Levia The "Son of the Leviathan" was once leader of the party. He was the undead leader of all lizard people, and was made party leader by the last will of Firdrik von Hayek. No one exactly knows why, but it happened certainly with the agreement of the Islyn family. He wanted to "lizardise" Kazulia in every way, but failed, when the resurrected Hayek revealed that he only was a normal human in disguise. Category:Kazulian parties